


Magic Trick

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Drunk Eggsy wants Merlin to perform a magic trick.





	1. Chapter 1

Come on Merlin, just one tiny trick bruv- a drunk Eggsy said while pulling Merlin's arm to get his attention

For the last time Eggsy, I'm not a real wizard it's just a codename-Merlin almost regretted having agreed to go out with Eggsy and Roxy to have a pint at the pub. According to Roxy, Eggsy never got pissed when he got out with just her, but whenever Merlin went out with them it always ended the same way, a pissed and touchy eggsy all over a sober and flustered Merlin.

Are you sure you're going to be all right Merlin?- asked Roxy getting inside a cab ready to leave

Go ahead Lancelot, I'll take Galahad home- Roxy found it endlessly cute how Merlin took care of Eggsy and how obvious it was that they were both in love with each other. Even when Eggsy had to get completely pissed to try to make a move and Merlin couldn't bring himself to cross the professional line he so evidently and desperately wanted to

Merlin had always thought of Eggsy as a really handsome bloke, but more than handsome, attractive and unique. It wasn't only Eggsy's beautiful lush hair, or his nice built up body, it was Eggsy being... well eggsy, his charming chav accent still lingered and Eggsy didn't feel embarassed by it and to Merlin it was the sexiest thing ever. And Eggsy's easygoing demeanor was everything, lad could light up the entire night sky with his smile. Tonight eggsy was wearing one of those bomber jackets and a cap that made him looked more beautiful, Merlin found it endearing how Eggsy put so much effort into his casual tough look, when he actually was the most kindhearted persone he'd ever met.

*****

 

After promising he would perform a magic trick for him if he got into the cab, which of course made Eggsy's face light up with happiness, Merlin finally slouched into the back seat next to the drowzy young man.

Can we leave the magic trick for tomorrow Merls- a yawning Eggsy let out while tucking into the older guy's chest

Of course love-Merlin indulged himself, knowing Eggsy wouldn't remember that last line

Usually Merlin would've made the cab stop at Eggsy's home so he could get him into bed and make sure the young man was fast asleep, to then be taken to his very own home. But something about the way Eggsy had tucked himself into his chest made Merlin change his mind, he told the cab to head straight to his home.  It was a peaceful trip back to Merlin's house, Eggsy had fallen asleep as soon as the cab took off and he was snoring into Merlin's chest. The older guy was trying his best to keep his heartbeat from raising, he didn't want his fast heartrate to awake the young man, though that was most definitely not happening, Eggsy had drunk a lot and the odds of him waking up were minimal. Merlin started to think if he knew any magic tricks, as far as he was concerned he didn't, but he would do some research as soon as they got home, after all he had promised his young loved one  a magic trick, and Merlin wasn't the one to break a promise.  Suddenly Eggsy started trembling and Merlin was reminded of how cold the night was and how the bomber jackets Eggsy wore didn't exactly cover him from the cold. Merlin rolled up the window and tucked the younger man closer to him  covering him with the side of his tweed coat.

 *****

The eye scanner lock had come in handier than ever now that he was carrying an asleep eggsy in both his arms and he wouldn't for the world want to wake him up, just so he could have a free hand to open the front door of his house. Merlin gently pushed the door closed with the back of his foot as he entered the hallway. He stopped for a second in front of the guest bedroom, but after hesitating he took eggsy to his very own bedroom.

He laid Eggsy gently on the bed placing his head carefully into the pillow, he then proceeded to take the adidas trainers off of Eggsy's feet, he then got eggsy out of his bomber jacket and finally he undid the botton of eggsy's pants to take them off, Eggsy of course had the most beautiful legs with thick thighs surely consequence of his hard training, the younger man was wearing a pair of really  tight  white briefs that really showed Eggsy's nice big bulge. Merlin was lusting after the young man, but he managed to get  grip of himself and got Eggsy under the covers. Merlin knew he wanted Eggsy, just as he knew Eggsy wanted him, it was pretty obvious with the younger man always flirting, always getting touchy when drunk, always winking and staring at him in a special way. Merlin had promised himself he wouldn't fall for the boy, his good nature personality, his beautiful smile, but he  had failed miserably, he was absolutely smitten with Eggsy. And right then he wanted nothing more than to sleep next to the beautiful young man, but Merlin wanted to do it the proper sober way, and as tempted as he was to get under the covers and hug the asleep young man until he fell asleep too, he just planted a sweet good night kiss on the forehead of his asleep pupil, before turning the light off and grabbing his laptop, heading towards the guest bedroom. Merlin was happy just knowing Eggsy was there in his bed and that Eggsy's smell will linger on the sheets and that for once they were sleeping under the same roof, even if it was in separate rooms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oi Merlin! was wondering if ya' fancied tagging along with me and Roxy to the pub and have a pint- the door had opened wide without the courtesy of it being knocked first, and Merlin could see Eggsy standing under the frame changed into his civilian clothes, a wide grin on his face, his beautiful blue eyes expectant as the young man waited for an aswer.

Eggsy lad, how many times have I told ye to knock before entering my office?-the documents that Merlin was throughly looking at and covering his face now over his desk

Sorry Merls-Eggsy knocked lightly on the already opened door, smiling at Merlin

_Cheeky Bastard_

Now that's better isn't it? About that pint...-Merlin did his best for his voice to sound nonchalant while resting his hands on his desk

Brilliant idea innit, just the three of us having ourselves some fun-Eggsy was now well inside Merlin's office taking a seat on the chair across the desk

Merlin sighed,-I don't know Eggy- Eggy wasn't eggsy, eggy meant Merlin cared for him, that Merlin would pretend he was thinking about it when he had already decided he was indeed going, he would follow the young man to the end of the world,

You want me to beg you guv? Come on, all you do all day long is bloody work-Eggsy did have a very solid point. The thing was, it was one thing Eggsy being his flirty  self everytime he walked into Merlin's office, that, Merlin could handle wihtout crossing the profesional line. But pissed Eggsy, he was extremely touchy and he toned up the flirting a lot, and it took every single part of Merlin's will and self control not to give into Eggsy's charms. It also meant Merlin could have one pint tops, he couldn't let the alcohol get the best of him or else he would have already snogged with Eggsy at the pub the previous times they'd gone drinking

All right, but I am not baby sitting for you, and I'm definitely not getting you home this time-Merlin said in a feigned serious tone setting his sight back into the documents he was reading before Eggsy decided it was a great idea to interrupt Merlin with his beautiful presence

Got it luv!- Merlin lifted his gaze in surprise

What was that?-Merlin wondered how long  this whole farce could last, the sexual tensión between them was bound to blow up anyday, in all honesty it would already have if it wasn't for Merlin himself.

I said, Got it bruv-Egssy winked at Merlin and smiled at the older man before leaving the office, that smile that Merlin knew was reserved for him and him only and that made Merlin fall in love more with Eggsy every single time

Merlin kept replaying the scene that started it all in his head, forgetting completely about the magic trick tutorials he had been watching on YouTube, until he finally fell asleep

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy felt the smooth touch of the silk bed sheets, he was still half asleep stretching out on the bed with a thumping headche, when suddenly a familiar smell overwhelmed him. He knew that smell very well, it was the smell of happiness, of flirting, of smiles, of soft jumpers and musky aftershave, it was the smell of MERLIN. Suddenly  Eggsy was completely awake and aware of where he was at. He looked to the pillow next to his and saw no one there, surely Merlin had already got out from bed. He tried his best to remember anything from last night but all he got  was a massive blackout. Had he an Merlin slept together? Was Merlin drunk when they did it? He got out of the covers and saw his clothes nicely folded on the futton next to the balcony. _Merlin sure has a posh home._

Merlin?- no answer came from the  bathroom

Eggsy ventured into the hallway, wearing only his plain white t-shirt and underwear, after all chances were Merlin had already seen him like that, even if they didn't shagged they must have at least snogged, but he wouldn't know until he found Merlin and the older men brought that up, since he couldn't remember a thing about last night. He kept walking through Merlin's home hallway, it was the way Eggsy had always imagined, at first sight unremarkable if classy and sophisticated, but there were tiny details throughout that let the older taller man's personality come through. Eggsy was particularly interested in a Jon Denver vinyl on top of Merlin's vintage console. Suddenly the smell of  eggs, bacon an beans lingered under eggsy's nostrils, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled that classic english breakfast being cooked.

 

_Ask the person to shuffle the deck two times, then hold it in your hands and spread the cards upside down and ask the person to pick one take a good look at it and put it back, then shuffle the deck again._

Eggsy giggled, he never thought of Merlin as the kind of lad that practiced magic, suddenly the audio stopped. Eggsy kept walking silently through the hallway until he got to the entrance of the kitchen, and he saw Merlin cooking. And Merlin was such a sight, wearing just pajama pants, his shirtless back in full display, his beautiful thick arms hypnotizing Eggsy, why would he keep them hidden under those jumpers.

Morning Eggy!-Merlin was serving breakfast in plates without turning around to look at the younger man

Morning Merls-Eggsy was taken aback, he was sure  he was as quiet as posible to be noticed. Eggsy just stood there watching Merlin's beautiful half naked body and thinking of how Merlin was fit as fuck!

Ye know it's rude to stare, right love?-Did Merlin just say...

Sorry Merls, I was just looking at ...- _Looking at, looking at what? Eggsy you fucking wanker, why not tell him already you were drooling at the sight of him_

My guns?-There was definitely a playful tone in the way Merlin had pronounced that last line, and it finally hitted Eggsy

 

Merlin, where you've been hiding these??-An already pissed Eggsy after 4 pints of bitter and several shots of scotch muttered while touching Merlin's amazingly  muscled arms. Merlin immediately asked for the check, while Roxy looked at them amused.

These are big-Roxy had decided she wanted to tease Merlin as well, so she grabbed one of his arms too.

Big?!! These things are bloody massive, they're fucking guns Roxy!! Honestly Merlin you could kill a man with  these!-Merlin only could wonder were that fucking check was, Eggsy's grip into his arms was getting tighter just as Merlin's cock was getting harder at the touch of the young man

Fortunately for Merlin the check came rather quickly and while he was paying. Roxy walked Eggsy out of the pub.

Merlin are you a real wizard?-there was something rather sweet about the serious and innnocent tone in which Eggsy asked

I am not, Eggy-Roxy noticed the Eggy thing, while Eggsy was grimacing as if he were concentrating on something

Then how come I found myself under your spell?-That was it, Merlin was donde trying to fight fluster back, he now had a wide smile on his face, and Roxy, well she was pretending to check something on her pone while giving them boys some space

Well, you see Eggy...-What was Merlin supposed to say, that he was in love with Eggsy, that the spell wasn't one sided? He was looking into the distance thinking of something smart and heartfelt to reply to the younger man, without noticing Eggsy had alredy distracted himself with his cellphone. Typical drunk Eggsy to be honest

Oi! Merlin, look at this, I bet you can do this in your sleep- Eggsy  showed Merlin a video of a man disappearing a rabbit, and Merlin was just enjoying the antics of no filter Eggsy

Eggsy, lad, I'm not a real wizard- there was kind of disappointment on Eggsy's face when Merlin said that again

You don't have to lie, I know you're a real wizard-Where had drunk Eggsy gotten the idea that he was a real wizard, was something Merlin couldn't help but wonder

Eggsy, as much as I'd loved to be a real wizard I am not-The sound of the cabs ready to pick 'em up turning around the corner could be Heard

Come on Merlin I know you are, just show me a tiny trick, please!-Oh sweet beautiful drunk Eggsy, Merlin thought

I don't do magic, I'm not a Wizard Eggy-Merlin said almost sure Eggsy wouldn't let it go

All right, if you don't show me a magic trick I'm not leaving-stubborn, enraging, headstrong pissed Eggsy. Merlin thought

All right, as you like it lad-as endearing as pissed Eggsy's tantrum was, Merlin was more worried about them getting into the cab and out of the fucking cold weather

Come on Merlin, just one tiny trick bruv- a drunk Eggsy said while pulling Merlin's arm to get his attention

For the last time Eggsy, I'm not a real wizard it's just a codename-Merlin almost regretted having agreed to go out with Eggsy and Roxy to have a pint at the pub. According to Roxy, Eggsy never got pissed when he got out with just her, but whenever Merlin went out with them it always ended the same way, a pissed and touchy eggsy all over a sober and flustered Merlin.

Are you sure you're going to be all right Merlin?- asked Roxy getting inside a cab ready to leave

Eggy, Eggy!- Eggsy got taken out of his memories by Merlin who was in front of him with his breakfast

Sorry Merlin, I was just thinking-Eggsy sat at the table next to Merlin who smiled at him

What were you thinking about Eggy?-Eggsy still couldn't get over sexy shirtless Merlin who was right next to him

I was thinking about, how you still owe me a magic trick luv!-Eggsy winked in Merlin's direction and started eating is breakfast

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a year since I started this fic, but it's now coming to its closure. The final chapters is finally here and it might not totally fit the tone, still I hope you all enjoy.

They didn't talk that much during breakfast since A) Eggsy kept his mouth perpetually stuffed with food while devouring his meal and saying _this is great Merlin._ And B) Merlin was just enjoying the sight of a half dressed Eggsy devouring his breakfast, while mentally reviewing the steps to execute the magic trick he had promise to perform for the younger man.

After Eggsy finished his plate, Merlin took it and started washing the dishes, while he told Eggsy he could take a shower back in his bedroom, he told Eggsy his folded clothes had already been washed. Eggsy obliged but before leaving the kitchen, he kissed Merlin on the cheek making him blush and said  _just cause you're such an amazing host doesn't mean I've forgotten about that magic trick...Luv._

Eggsy cheeky bastard. Of course eggsy noticed Merlin's flush and how as he walked away Merlin wouldn't stop staring and gawking at his ass. 

Merlin could hear the water running as Eggsy was taking his shower, he had come to bring him two aspirins and a glass of water and put them over the sink. 

Is that you Merlin-Eggsy asked through the frosted shower door, and although Merlin couldn't see the young man he could make out his silhouete and that was more than enough to get Merlin aroused.

It is me lad, just brought you some aspirins and a glass of water-Merlin replied

You wanna join me and take a  shower-Eggsy said in flirty tone, damn Eggsy was being such a shameless bastard

Unlike ye, I wasn't completely pissed last night, so  I took a  shower before breakfast. Just came here to get you some aspirins and a glass of water.-Merlin replied, he wanted nothing more that to shag Eggsy, no, not shag, but make sweet fucking love to him. He'd fallen for the young agent ever since he was recruited by Harry. 

So you didn't come in just to sniff on my underwear and have a wank while I was taking a shower right-what had gotten on to Eggsy, Merlin thought, even drunk Eggsy wasn't this cheeky. It was all the more disonant taking into account that just last night Eggsy was all romantic talking about being under Merlin's spell and now it seemed all Egssy cared was about sex. 

Okay I'm leaving now-Merlin said not hiding his anger, he was aroused but he was also freaking mad, did Eggsy see him just like a fucking piece of meat, were all those months of flirting just so Eggsy could get into his fucking pats, did Eggsy want nothing more than a shag. Was all that drunk romantic talk nothing but a scheme by Eggsy to shag him? 

Merlin was walking out of the bedroom when he felt Eggsy's hand grabbing him by the arm. 

Wait, Merlin, please don't leave-Eggsy begged, having chased after Merlin left the bathroom, noticing the older man's angry voicetone. A soaking wet, with just a towel wrapped around his waist and a worrysome expression on his face Eggsy was facing Merlin. 

What Eggsy, what is it? -Merlin tried to sound calm and reasurring but he came off as annoyed, he felt hurt, he even if he desperately wanted to hug the young agent.

I'm sorry, Merlin-Eggsy said worried about Merlin being mad at him. He thought that was what Merlin wanted, a no holds barred sex flirt/relationship.

It's ok luv, I know ye're sorry-Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy feeling the skin of his bare chest getting wet by the embrace. What's gotten into you luv-Merlin asked truly concerned about Eggsy. 

I thought this is what you wanted... I mean we shagged while drunk so, I thought this is what you wanted from me... sex, Merlin. And I'm ok with us keeping it casual-Sweet young and stupid Eggsy, Merlin thought

Look at me Eggsy-Merlin said lovingly as he cupped the younger man's cheek so he could look right into his eyes-I don't want too keep things casual with ye. I want ye only for me. And luv, I would never have sex with ye in the state you were last night, rapey sex is not my thing. 

So... we didn't? - Eggsy felt like a fool now that he knew he and Merlin hadn't shagged

I didn't even sleep in the same room that ye, my luv-Merlin said to a surprised Eggsy

Ohh... Was all eggsy could muster

Ohh indeed, Now lets get you dry. I still got a magic trick to show ye. Didn't spend my whole night looking for one, so ye wouldn't see it-Merlin said as he leaned in to give Eggsy a reassuring and chaste kiss on the lips

Merlin?- Eggsy said laying on Merlin's chest, now that they were both in Merlin's bed

What is it my luv-Merlin couldn't believe he finally had Eggsy between his arms. 

I'm glad you don't want just  casual sex, I mean not that I wouldn't be okay with just that. But... I really fancy you Merlin, like really fucking fancy you bruv-Eggsy said nuzzling into Merlin's neck, making the older man's heart melt. 

I really fancy ye too, my luv-Merlin whispered into Eggsy's ear, making the young man shudder. Now, can I present ye with that magic trick before I want to forget all about it-Merlin said as he pressed Eggsy closer to him and kissed him on the forehad. 

All right pick a card-Merlin said as he finished shuffling the deck - and don't show it to me just put it back in-Eggsy's amused face was more than enough a reward for Merlin after having endlessly rehearsed the trick earlier that morning, though he still wasn't sure he would pull it off, of course it was worth a try just for the sake of making Eggsy happy. 

Merlin thanks. 

For what my luv? 

Everything, taking care of me, breakfast, my magic trick, and not taking advantage of me while drunk I guess. MERLIN CHUCKLED. 

Oh Eggsy, I do wanna make love to you, but only if ye want it too, my luv-Merlin said as he shuffled the deck again and he caressed Eggsy who was once again laying on top of his bare chest.

Merlin.. If you get my card right, you can make love to me. - Eggsy said bluntly much to Merlin's surprise

Is that what you want, my luv. 

I do. 

What if I get your card wong?

I trust you'll get ir right Merls. 

Merlin was given 3 chances since the first card he pulled couldn't be any further from the one Eggsy had chosen. 

 

So... How was it?-Merlin asked as Eggsy curled up next to him, after having made love. 

It was wonderful Merlin-and Eggsy meant it. 

I'm glad  you enjoyed, my luv. You Don't know how long I've wanted this, to be with you. - Merlin said blushing slightly as he wrapped his arm around Eggsy. 

It was lovely Merlin, just like you.-Eggsy was already falling asleep in Merlin's embrace

Was it really your card my luv?-Merlin honestly didn't wanna know the answer, he was  falling asleep as well. 

It was Merlin, who would've know you're a real wizard-Eggsy said as he curled up  closer to Merlin, both of them falling asleep. 

Of course Eggsy wasn't going to tell Merlin he wasn't even close to picking his chosen card. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
